<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just enough of a bastard to be worth loving by Maks_Falk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330660">Just enough of a bastard to be worth loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk'>Maks_Falk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My love for you Ineffable [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), naive Crowley, seductive aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Порнография совсем не помогает, - пожаловался Азирафель. <br/>Кроули подавился вином, забрызгав стол. <br/>- Что ты сказал? - переспросил он, откашлявшись. <br/>- Я сказал - "порнография совсем не помогает", - со значением повторил Азирафель и посмотрел на Кроули так, будто именно демон и был в этом виноват.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My love for you Ineffable [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just enough of a bastard to be worth loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Порнография совсем не помогает, — пожаловался Азирафель.</p>
<p>Кроули подавился вином, забрызгав стол.</p>
<p>— Что ты сказал? — переспросил он, откашлявшись.</p>
<p>— Я сказал — «порнография совсем не помогает», — со значением повторил Азирафель и посмотрел на Кроули так, будто именно демон и был в этом виноват. Дикция у него была ясная, несмотря на количество выпитого, так что ошибки быть не могло. Но Кроули всё равно с подозрением глянул на пару пустых бутылок.</p>
<p>Ничто не предвещало подобного поворота. В задней комнате книжного магазина было тихо, только с улицы доносился невнятный гул, а у задней двери, выходившей в каменный тупичок, какие-то подростки грохотали скейтами по облезлому асфальту. Кроули и Азирафель, особенно под хорошее вино, могли обсуждать самые отвлечённые темы, небрежно переходя от одной к другой, как люди прыгают по страницам Википедии: только что вы говорили о кольцах Сатурна, как вдруг начались игуаны и плавно перетекли в урожай винограда 1563 года на левом берегу Роны. Что из этого могло показаться Азирафелю связанным с порнографией, для Кроули было загадкой.</p>
<p>Азирафель взмахом руки уничтожил беспорядок на столе и сложил руки на животе, сцепив пальцы на тонкой ножке бокала.</p>
<p>— Ты не думаешь, что секс выйдет из моды? — с лёгким беспокойством спросил он, глядя на Кроули из своего кресла. — Я хотел бы стать компетентным в этом вопросе, но я опасаюсь, что опять увлекусь занятием, которое исчезнет через пару десятилетий. Это будет огорчительно.</p>
<p>Кроули с подозрением посмотрел на ангела. Тот невинно моргнул в ответ. Иногда Кроули казалось, он просто неспособен привыкнуть к тому, каким наивным Азирафель может быть в совершенно бытовых вопросах. Ну кто ещё перед лицом смерти (развоплощения, если быть точным) будет жаловаться, что ему придётся заниматься ангельской бюрократией? Кто ещё будет заводить книжный магазин только для того, чтобы хранить все свои книги и отваживать покупателей? Кто ещё будет беспокоиться, что секс может устареть?</p>
<p>Кроули достал из воздуха чёрную витую свечу и воткнул в горлышко пустой бутылки, потом зажёг её пальцами. Не то чтобы атмосфера требовала романтики — просто ему захотелось чем-то занять руки.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что секс когда-нибудь выйдет из моды, — сказал он, взмахнув рукой, чтобы сбить с неё пламя. — Люди не могут перестать им заниматься — иначе у них не будет детей.</p>
<p>— И правда, — улыбнулся ангел. — Всё время забываю о том, откуда они берутся. В этом есть что-то удивительно непостижимое, — задумчиво добавил он. — Люди создают сами себя… постоянно. Непрекращающийся акт творения, если говорить в масштабах Земли.</p>
<p>— Давай вернёмся к порнографии, — предложил Кроули, сузив глаза и подавшись вперёд. — Зачем она тебе сдалась?..</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Кроули видел в этом проблему или собирался пристыдить ангела за то, что тот заинтересовался таким предметом. Просто он был удивлён. На его памяти Азирафель никогда не проявлял самостоятельного интереса к сексу. Ангел обожал флирт как искусство — но то, к чему флирт обычно вёл, оставалось для Азирафеля предметом теоретическим.</p>
<p>— Я хотел лучше понять, чем мы занимаемся, — без смущения объяснил Азирафель. — Мне было любопытно. Я подумал: люди наверняка уже изобрели всё самое замечательное в этой области, нужно только пойти и посмотреть, как они это делают.</p>
<p>Кроули со стоном хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Воображение у него было живое, так что он немедленно вообразил себе всё то, что Азирафелю никогда не следовало бы видеть. Да и ни одному живому человеку — тоже.</p>
<p>— С рецептами это работало, — с лёгкой обидой сказал Азирафель. — Есть огромные сайты, посвящённые одним только десертам.</p>
<p>— Нашёл что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Кроули, подперев щёку ладонью.</p>
<p>— Люди делают очень странные вещи со своими телами, — доверительно сообщил Азирафель. — Не думаю, что это вообще приятно. Или безопасно. Кажется, мне стоит вернуться к книгам, — заключил он. — В Интернете нет ничего полезного.</p>
<p>— Порнографическая литература понравится тебе ещё меньше, — со знанием дела предупредил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Я нашёл один роман, — сказал Азирафель с явным оттенком гордости за своё умение ориентироваться в современности. — Говорили, он очень популярный. Я бы давно прочитал, но мне всегда казалось, что это книга советов для портных или художников, поэтому даже не брал её в руки.</p>
<p>— Дай догадаюсь, — со сложным оттенком предвкушения и ужаса сказал Кроули. — Этот роман назывался «50 оттенков серого».</p>
<p>— Ты его знаешь!.. — обрадовался Азирафель и наклонился поближе: — И почему его считают порнографическим? Это же история о трансцендентном соединении человеческого и божественного. Ну, помнишь, у этой девушки есть внутренняя богиня, она постоянно обращается к ней…</p>
<p>Ангел был безнадёжен. Кроули вздохнул и подлил себе вина. Ангел был безнадёжно невинен даже несмотря на то, что их отношения с Кроули перестали быть платоническими и отправились исследовать область чувственности, грязных разговорчиков на ухо и спонтанного секса.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Я посоветую тебе кое-что.</p>
<p>Никто не смог бы удержаться, ладно? Кроули точно не смог. В конце концов, он был демоном, а значит, от него естественно было ожидать какой-нибудь злокозненности или как минимум дружеского подкола. Азирафель заинтересованно поднял брови и поёрзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее.</p>
<p>— Есть один парень, — сказал Кроули, стараясь быть абсолютно серьёзным. — Он пишет книги… рассказы. Неважно. Про динозавров-геев, которые совращают людей.</p>
<p>Азирафель широко раскрыл глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, рассказы про динозавров-геев могут оказаться полезными для меня? — неуверенно уточнил он.</p>
<p>— Ещё бы! — фыркнул Кроули. — Я Змей, они динозавры — ты даже не представляешь, сколько у нас общего! Мы практически один вид! Конечно, тебе будет полезно.</p>
<p>— Динозавры никогда не существовали, — осторожно напомнил Азирафель. — Они выдумка. Шутка Всемогущей.</p>
<p>— Ты всё портишь, — недовольно заявил Кроули, откидываясь назад.</p>
<p>Азирафель тихонько вздохнул и кинул на него испытующий взгляд, будто не очень-то доверял ему. В его глазах на мгновение блеснул огонёк свечи, придав ангелу озорной вид, будто он оценил попытку Кроули разыграть его.</p>
<p>— И кому только пришло в голову писать такое о динозаврах? — спросил ангел, приложившись к вину. Кроули засмотрелся на его лицо. В полумраке дрожащего огня и настольной лампы Азирафель почему-то казался особенно привлекательным. Кроули смотрел на него, незаметно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как загипнотизированный. Иногда ему даже не верилось, что между ними всё изменилось. Что теперь он мог протянуть руку и коснуться его, не ограничиваясь дружеским рукопожатием, а коснуться по-настоящему, так, как давно хотелось.</p>
<p>— Люди называют это «вдохновением», — отозвался он. — Иногда оно просто падает им на голову и оставляет шишку на лбу.</p>
<p>Азирафель бросил на него ревнивый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Я знал пару художников, к которым вдохновение не упало откуда-то, — он покрутил пальцем, указывая на потолок, — а скорее <i>тихонечко спустилось</i>.</p>
<p>— И что? — насупился Кроули. — Я тоже знал пару художников. <i>Другую</i> пару. Которым кое-кто позировал в облике ангела.</p>
<p>— Этот кое-кто никогда не позировал обнажённым, в отличие от <i>другого </i>кое-кого. Потому что кое у кого есть понятия о манерах, — с достоинством ответил Азирафель.</p>
<p>— У демонов нет манер! — виновато огрызнулся Кроули. — У меня было задание реабилитировать силы зла в глазах людей, а литература была насквозь скучной — ни Байрон, ни Мильтон ещё не родились! У меня оставались только художники.</p>
<p>Азирафель оскорблённо поджал губы и посмотрел в сторону.</p>
<p>У Кроули каждый раз разбивалось сердце, когда Азирафель выглядел обиженным. Это было абсолютно невыносимо, и Кроули в отчаянии решил вернуться к оставленной теме.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — торопливо сказал он. — Хорошо. Есть одна студия. Они делают очень откровенные фильмы. Исторический антураж, костюмы — тебе понравится, там даже есть сюжет. Можем посмотреть у меня.</p>
<p>Азирафель стрельнул в него строгим взглядом, будто теперь ему всё это было совершенно неинтересно, но секунду спустя смягчился:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я готов. Прямо сейчас я совершенно свободен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кроули был уверен, что их просмотр закончится чем-нибудь абсолютно неприличным максимум через полчаса. Поскольку в магазинчике Азирафеля не водилось широкоформатной плазмы, они разместились на белом диване в квартире Кроули. Азирафель чинно сидел, будто в ложе театра, Кроули раскинулся вокруг него, чтобы не приходилось далеко тянуть руки, когда события на экране повлекут их друг к другу.</p>
<p>Азирафель и правда увлёкся — но не тем, на что рассчитывал Кроули. Чёрт бы побрал этот нелепый, несуразный сюжет — Азирафель, даже целуясь, косил глазами на экран, как только там начинался новый диалог.</p>
<p>Кроули пришлось сдаться и позволить ангелу досмотреть фильм. Азирафель искренне сопереживал всему, что происходило на экране, взволнованно ахал от сюжетных поворотов и умилялся, если там мелькал хоть какой-то намёк на романтику. Откровенные сцены он разглядывал с огромным любопытством, широко раскрыв глаза, и лишь иногда бросая почти незаметные взгляды на Кроули.</p>
<p>— Ты совсем не смотришь, — вполголоса осуждающе заметил Азирафель, когда обнаружил, что демон пялится на него, а не в телевизор.</p>
<p>— Я уже это видел, — небрежно отозвался тот.</p>
<p>Азирафель издал короткое «о» и вновь прилип к экрану. Когда начались титры, он озадаченно поднял брови, будто не верил, что фильм кончился. Вопросительно посмотрел на Кроули.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так?</p>
<p>— Я не вполне уловил эту историю с грабителем, — разочарованно сказал Азирафель. — Куда он делся после того, как хозяин дома застал его с садовником?.. Я всё ждал, что его покажут ещё раз.</p>
<p>— Выпрыгнул в окно? — предположил Кроули, раскидываясь на диване и разбрасывая руки в стороны. Теперь, когда фильм наконец кончился, он собирался предложить Азирафелю повторить что-нибудь из увиденного на практике — для лучшего понимания предмета, разумеется.</p>
<p>— Но там же так высоко! — ужаснулся Азирафель. — Он мог разбиться насмерть, выпрыгнув из башни!..</p>
<p>— Это замок, там под стенами ров с водой, — Кроули взял ангела за руку и потянул на себя. — Уверен, он выжил. Наверняка он хорошо умеет плавать — ты видел его плечи?</p>
<p>— Да, пожалуй, — с облегчением согласился Азирафель и с отсутствующим видом улёгся на грудь Кроули. И добавил: — Не хочу показаться грубым, но половина этой истории — чистая выдумка.</p>
<p>Кроули фыркнул, что должно было означать «вся эта история — чистая выдумка».</p>
<p>— Ты видел жилет, в котором лорд Сталлион отправился делать визит? Я тебя уверяю, — со значением сказал Азирафель, увернувшись от поцелуя и даже не заметив этого, — если бы он вышел из дома в таком виде, на него бы так <i>посмотрели</i> на улице, что он бы смыл этот позор, только переехав в Италию.</p>
<p>Кроули изобразил сложное лицо — жилет, действительно, был ужасен, но таковы были условности порнокинематографа, и Кроули спокойно мог закрыть на это глаза.</p>
<p>— А его шляпа? — с энтузиазмом продолжил Азирафель. — В ту эпоху их уже не носили, я прекрасно помню.</p>
<p>Кроули недовольно выдохнул: разговор складывался совсем не так, как он планировал. Хотя Азирафель снова был прав — действительно, не носили.</p>
<p>— И эта история с наследством, прости меня, выглядит ужасно надуманной, — признался Азирафель. — Они два часа искали это завещание — куда только не заглядывали!..</p>
<p>Кроули непроизвольно фыркнул и улыбнулся — его ангел, кажется, даже не представлял, как двусмысленно звучат его замечания.</p>
<p>— А потом обнаружили его на столе среди писем? — с оттенком возмущения спросил Азирафель, приподнимаясь на груди Кроули. — Разве не там его нужно было искать в первую очередь?..</p>
<p>— Ну, ты же помнишь, дворецкий скинул все бумаги на пол, когда разложил на этом столе своего хозяина… — Кроули сделал ещё одну попытку сменить тему и запустил пальцы в короткие волосы ангела, потянул его голову к себе — но тот даже глазом не моргнул:</p>
<p>— Я прекрасно всё помню! Но разве они не могли просмотреть письма позже?</p>
<p>— Позже у них не было времени: приехал лорд Сталлион — а они там без штанов, — Кроули, не выдержав, включился в обсуждение, ероша ангелу волосы. — Им надо было срочно привести себя в порядок.</p>
<p>— Но если дворецкий был с хозяином, кто тогда открыл дверь? — спросил Азирафель. — Не горничная же?..</p>
<p>Кроули шумно выдохнул, вытянул ногу вдоль спинки дивана и сполз пониже, чтобы устроить голову на подлокотнике. Ангел был безнадёжен в понимании намёков.</p>
<p>— Не думай, что я критикую твой выбор, — быстро сказал Азирафель, наконец заметив его недовольство. — Мне очень понравилось. Особенно сцена в саду.</p>
<p>Кроули заинтересованно приподнял бровь, демонстрируя, что внимательно слушает и ждёт подробностей.</p>
<p>— Когда он наконец снял этот <i>ужасный </i>жилет, это очень помогло мне сосредоточиться, — признался Азирафель, и Кроули едва не закатил глаза. — Хотя на месте хозяина дома я сделал бы <i>очень </i>строгий выговор садовнику за то, что он постоянно пренебрегает своей работой.</p>
<p>Кроули наблюдал за ним, чуть прищурясь. Его не покидало странное ощущение, что Азирафель слегка издевается над ним, изображая невинность. Это одновременно и злило, и заводило. Он решил немного подыграть ангелу, кивнув с серьёзным видом:</p>
<p>— Строгий выговор? Я бы сказал, его следовало выпороть. Он просто нарывался на это.</p>
<p>— Но это жестоко. И наверняка очень больно.</p>
<p>— Наказание и должно быть болезненным, в этом весь его смысл.</p>
<p>— Наказание должно возвышать душу, а не калечить её ещё больше, — наставительно сказал Азирафель.</p>
<p>— Подвесить к потолку и выпороть, — поправился Кроули. — Так достаточно возвышенно?</p>
<p>Азирафель посмотрел на него с осуждением, но быстро согнал с лица это выражение и улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— И всё же это была увлекательная история. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел что-то подобное ещё раз. Какой-нибудь детектив?.. — с надеждой спросил он, глядя на Кроули — очевидно уверенный в том, что тот способен достать ему хоть детектив, хоть шпионский триллер, хоть мюзикл в подобном жанре. Кроули пожал плечами, мол — да, конечно, почему нет?</p>
<p>Азирафель ответил взглядом, полным искренней и бесхитростной благодарности. Даже для Азирафеля она была чересчур платонической. Кроули начал подозревать, что кое-кто всё-таки откровенно издевается.</p>
<p>— Ангел?.. — с угрозой вполголоса спросил он, обнимая его обеими длинными руками, а для верности — ещё и ногами.</p>
<p>Азирафель сложил розовые губы в лукавую улыбку. Хитрая бестия!.. Кроули схватил его за затылок и дёрнул к себе, впечатываясь в губы, рыкнул ему в рот что-то неразборчивое и возмущённое, надеясь, что выйдет по-настоящему яростно. Ничуть не впечатлённый и даже не напуганный, ангел издал тихий кокетливый смешок.</p>
<p>Так, это совершенно точно было издевательство. Намеренное!.. Бесстыжее! Бессовестное! И оно требовало немедленного возмездия. Кроули немедленно цапнул Азирафеля за задницу, сжал бока коленями. Он вспыхнул от злости так, что едва не прожёг под собой диван. Ангел развёл его, как мальчишку — а ведь Кроули провёл тысячи лет в Аду, где очень ответственно подходили к вопросам коварства и злокозненности, но почему-то совершенно безответственно забыли сообщить о том, что белокурые и благообразные с виду ангелы могут быть такими отъявленными сволочами.</p>
<p>Он куснул Азирафеля за губу, притиснув к себе. Тот прильнул в ответ, и злиться было уже нельзя.</p>
<p>Кроули не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но, кажется, за тысячи лет ухаживаний за Азирафелем он так привык раз за разом получать отказы, что теперь не мог избавиться от пристрастия к ним. Они всегда были формой их близости, волнующей границей из отчаяния и надежды. И даже сейчас, после безоговорочного согласия Азирафеля на всё, что ждёт их в будущем — в совместном будущем! — ни один из них не мог прекратить эту игру. Азирафель вечно убегал, Кроули вечно преследовал. Они уже не могли иначе.</p>
<p>— Я бы задушил тебя с-своими руками, если бы не… — прошипел Кроули и осёкся, потому что не смог продолжить. Фраза оборвалась, будто её обрезали скальпелем, хотя он точно помнил, что собирался добавить какое-то условие. Если бы не — что?.. Что? Он же что-то имел в виду! — Если бы не ценил твою компанию, — наконец нашёлся Кроули. И хотя это было совсем не то, что он изначально хотел сказать, общий смысл был похожим.</p>
<p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, — игриво прошептал Азирафель, блестя глазами. Кроули уже почти возмутился, что не имел в виду никакую любовь, но Азирафель поцеловал его в шею, прямо под кадыком, и момент оказался испорчен. К чёрту любовь, — подумал Кроули. К чёрту разговоры. Чем меньше слов — тем лучше.</p>
<p>Азирафель оседлал его бёдра, и Кроули, со стоном приподнимаясь, тёрся о его пах. Азирафель был мягким и удивительно лёгким. Кроули, прикрывая глаза, выпускал сквозь зубы короткие стоны. Он всегда умел наслаждаться моментом — особенно моментами, в которых присутствовал Азирафель. Они молчали, только шумно вздыхая, чувствуя друг друга сквозь плотную и грубую ткань. Кроули стискивал зубы, затылком упираясь в диван. Рубашка распахнулась на нём сама собой, открывая решётку округлых рёбер, обрывающихся над впалым животом. Азирафель протянул к ним руки, очертил щекотно и нежно. С него тоже пропал пиджак, клетчатая бабочка развязалась и повисла, цепляясь за ворот.</p>
<p>Кроули был бы готов провести так вечность — в полумраке, полураздетым, с Азирафелем в своих руках, на своих бёдрах, прижимая его к своему паху и чувствуя ответное возбуждение. Под зажмуренными веками плавали золотые звёзды. Им некуда было торопиться, и они не спешили. Дразнили друг друга, вжимаясь один в другого, скрещая руки и взгляды. Спина скользила по гладкой коже дивана, губы встречали губы, пальцы, линии на ладонях. Звякнула пряжка ремня.</p>
<p>Обнажённая кожа Азирафеля светилась в полумраке, Кроули тянул по ней ногти, тоскующими руками оставляя розовые полосы поперёк груди. </p>
<p>Азирафель — свет. Такой яркий, что смотреть можно, только прищурившись, и Кроули щурится, но взгляд отвести не может. Он хочет его себе, и от голода кусает себе губы, почти онемевшие от поцелуев, когда Азирафель распрямляется с тихим вздохом и запрокидывает голову, и у него такое лицо, будто на него дышит солнечный ветер. Он приподнимается, размеренно скользя вверх и вниз, и Кроули кажется, что их тела сплавляются во что-то единое, неделимое, сливаются, как два языка пламени. В груди дрожит что-то смутное и незнакомое, словно не он проникает в Азирафеля, а наоборот, Азирафель растекается светом под кожей, заставляя беззвучно открывать рот и заслоняться рукой, потому что от его сияния больно глазам, больно рёбрам и тому, что под ними.</p>
<p>Кроули пытался выразить эту боль в словах, но не мог, они беспомощно растекались по языку, он начинал с выдоха «я…» и обрывался, не зная, что дальше. Ладони Азирафеля опускались ему на грудь, будто просили его лежать ровно, но Кроули не умел — ни лежать, ни стоять, ни даже сидеть ровно. Напряжение нарастало медленно, тягучее и сладкое, как ладан и мирра. Кроули замирал на мгновение, войдя до предела, и опускался, выходя почти полностью, скользя вверх и вниз без сопротивления в мягкое тело. Они сплетали пальцы и держали друг друга за руки, сплетали взгляды.</p>
<p>У Азирафеля в ямке над верхней губой блестела капелька пота. Он слизнул её, и Кроули ощутил, как удар, жгучую волну ревности. Эта капля должна была достаться ему! Сухой воздух вокруг был горячим. Кроули дёрнул Азирафеля на себя, негромкий вскрик обжёг его ещё сильнее. И медленное время вдруг вздрогнуло, словно стрелка спидометра перекинулась в красную зону. Оно понеслось. Короткие рваные стоны, глухие шлепки голых бёдер, пальцы, сцепленные до боли в фалангах. Азирафель вспыхнул румянцем, кусая губы, Кроули вскинулся вверх, обнял, прижал его горячий лоб к своему плечу. Пара резких глубоких толчков, словно судорога — Азирафель вцепился зубами ему в шею, заглушая протяжный стон. Потяжелел в руках, расслабляясь. Между ними было влажно и горячо, капли спермы скатывались по животу Кроули, тепло щекоча кожу.</p>
<p>Азирафель длинно выдохнул и разжал зубы. Улыбнулся едва смущённо. Кроули упал на спину, утягивая его за собой, самодовольно оскалился. Он тоже успел.</p>
<p>Азирафель с расслабленным вздохом стёр ладонью с его живота следы своего удовольствия (больше размазав, чем стерев, на самом деле) и опустился ему на грудь, пристроил голову под подбородок. Кроули сцепил руки у него на спине. Они не разъединялись, так и лежали, словно у них было общее тело, одно на двоих, и грань между ними была как никогда тонка.</p>
<p>— Ты почти сказал это, — прошептал Азирафель.</p>
<p>— Ничего я не говорил, — проворчал Кроули.</p>
<p>— Я чувствую в тебе столько любви.</p>
<p>— Нет во мне никакой любви — только похоть и желание тебя развращать.</p>
<p>— Ты развращаешь меня с огромной любовью, — упрямо и весело сказал Азирафель и поднял голову, чтобы поцеловать демона в кончик острого носа.</p>
<p>— Фу! — тот сразу сморщился. — Опять твои нежности. Прекрати. Это нелепо. Нежности не для демонов.</p>
<p>— О, прости. Я забыл, как легко твоя демоническая натура поддаётся моему влиянию, — с фальшивым огорчением сказал Азирафель.</p>
<p>— Ничему она не поддаётся! — возмутился Кроули. — Я укушу тебя за ухо и ты увидишь, сколько во мне злобы.</p>
<p>И он пренебрежительно фыркнул для верности. Азирафель, молча улыбаясь, улёгся ему обратно на грудь.</p>
<p>— Ты полон истинного коварства, похоти и дьявольской злобы, — смиренно сказал Азирафель.</p>
<p>— Ой, заткнись, — бросил Кроули, чуя подвох.</p>
<p>Азирафель замолчал, но Кроули чувствовал, что тот лежит и улыбается.</p>
<p>— Ну? — не выдержал Кроули. — Говори. Я же слышу, ты хочешь что-то сказать.</p>
<p>— Я хотел сказать, что порнография всё-таки не помогает ориентироваться в вопросах чувственности. Но вот практика очень познавательна.</p>
<p>Кроули вопросительно хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— А ещё я хотел сказать, — улыбаясь, продолжил Азирафель, — что современная порнография кажется мне безвкусной. В восемнадцатом веке она была намного изящнее. У меня есть книга эротических гравюр — я тебе покажу, это куда любопытнее фильмов.</p>
<p>— Минутку, — напряжённо сказал Кроули. — Каких ещё гравюр?..</p>
<p>— Эротических, — невозмутимо повторил Азирафель.</p>
<p>Кроули слегка отпихнул его, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. В лице Азирафеля не было ни следа недавней безмятежной невинности. Он улыбался с каким-то странным весельем, будто устроил хорошую каверзу.</p>
<p>— Ты же не думаешь, что за тысячи лет на Земле я ни разу не поинтересовался, почему люди так увлечены подобными плотскими радостями?</p>
<p>— Ты, — изумлённо сказал Кроули. — Ты! Ты меня обманул!</p>
<p>— Разве? — игриво улыбнулся ангел.</p>
<p>— Ты строил из себя!.. Чёрт знает что!.. Грёбаную невинность! Ягнёнка!.. А сам!..</p>
<p>— А ты хотел подсунуть мне нелепую чушь про динозавров, — язвительно ответил Азирафель.</p>
<p>— Я демон, мне можно! А ты ангел! Тебе такое в голову не должно приходить!</p>
<p>— Должно быть, на меня снизошло вдохновение, — Азирафель безмятежно улыбнулся. — Кроули, ты такой доверчивый — я не мог устоять перед искушением. Прости.</p>
<p>Кроули злобно сощурился в ответ.</p>
<p>— Так ты с самого начала завёл этот разговор про порнографию, чтобы подшутить надо мной?</p>
<p>— Я был уверен, что этот разговор в конце концов окончится именно так, — шёпотом сказал Азирафель и примирительно поцеловал его в губы.</p>
<p>— Какой же ты всё-таки мерзавец, — сдался Кроули, снова обнимая его. Азирафель тихо рассмеялся, укладывая голову ему на грудь.</p>
<p>— Как раз такой, какие тебе и нравятся, — шёпотом сказал он.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>